


Digital Mind

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Mark watches Jack at work.





	

It's the day before a big job, Mark reading up any information on his target he can and packing a small bag while Jack scrolls on the computer, sending him information as he comes across it. Mark's just started to reload his pistols when the apartment phone rings, Jack rolling his eyes when Mark looks to him, silently pleading for the other to pick it up for him. He does, reluctantly, get up from his seat on the floor, grabbing the cordless phone and checking the number, frowning slightly before grabbing his cell phone, pressing a couple buttons, and putting the house phone on speaker.

"Hello Mr. Fischbach. My name is Jordan Patel, badge number 14582a, and I work for the IRS here in Washington, DC. It's come to our attention that you owe several thousand dollars in taxes, and we've called to collect," a man with a thick Indian accent states, Mark's eyebrow rising as Jack continues typing.

"Thank you for calling, Jordan. And you said you're calling straight from Washington, DC?" Jack asks, still typing, hunched over his laptop as his fingers fly over the keys, looking toward the phone before his typing continues.

"Yes, sir. It's come to our attention that you owe several thousand dollars to the IRS."

"How much do I owe, exactly?" Jack asks, still typing.

"$7,000," the man on the phone states, Jack nodding his head as he continues whatever he's doing on the computer.

"Alright. And how would you like me to pay that? I can head to my local office if you'd like-"

"Actually, it would probably be much quicker if we did this over the phone. Let me get your credit card information and I'll have this done in a couple minutes," the Indian man interrupts, Jack sitting up slightly and nodding his head once, his face darkening as he types and clicks for a couple more seconds.

"I see. Jordan, are you aware that the IRS has a certain protocol in obtaining money? Because you are currently violating that protocol."

Silence for a couple seconds, "Jordan's" voice much stormier as he speaks again, obviously getting angry.

"Are you implying that I'm not who I say I am? Let me tell you now, Mr. Fischbach, that I can and will call the local police department and have you arrested for tax evasion should you not comply."

"The IRS also does not threaten people over the phone," Jack replies, still tapping away at his computer before sitting up again, waiting as the caller's voice rises.

"I am calling the police as we speak, Mr. Fischbach, if you do not pay the taxes you owe right now."

"What did you say your last name was, Jordan?" Jack asks suddenly, throwing the caller off-guard.

"Patel."

"And your badge number?"

"14285a."

Jack nods, arms crossed. "Well the first time you introduced yourself, your badge number was 14582a. Which one is it, Jordan?"

"I'm sorry, that was my mistake. My badge number is 14285a. I misspoke."

Jack nods again, typing as he replies.

"That's alright, Jordan. It happens. Are you aware that there is currently a very successful IRS scam originating in India that has been taking thousands of dollars from people all over the country?" Jack asks, still typing.

"We are aware, yes. But that has nothing to do with the phone call, Mr. Fischbach."

"Actually, I think it does, Hiran."

Silence again, Mark looking to Jack with eyebrows scrunched, suddenly confused.

".. What did you call me?" the caller asks, voice quiet. Jack leans toward the computer screen a little, speaking clearly.

"Hiran Patel, 29, currently living in an apartment in Rohini, Delhi, with your wife, mother-in-law, and four young children. You've been working with this scam group for several months and personally stolen over $20,000 from several American households with this same scam. I have your information and the information of every person you've stolen from sitting in front of me right now, Hiran. Tell me now why I shouldn’t contact the police in your city and have you arrested."

Silence again, Mark's mouth hanging open as he scoots toward Jack, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen. A map and a couple other tabs are opened up, one showing the picture of a man in a mugshot, PATEL, HIRAN on the board he holds in his hands. He also sees a list of about a dozen names, along with addresses, phone numbers, and amounts of money taken, ranging from between $2,000 and $7,000.

The line is dead quiet, and Mark wonders if the man hung up before the phone clicks, a completely different voice yelling from the speaker about calling the police. Jack pays it no mind, tapping away at the keyboard as he brings up a couple more windows, code flying down the screen as he types.

"Tell Hiran and the rest of your employees that you're all out of a job. I've contacted the police, given them the coordinates to your base of operations and every address of every employee, and am currently draining your accounts. I'd suggest looking for a new line of work once you're out of jail," Jack cuts in, the line silent again before distant cursing can be heard, the line going dead.

Mark watches as Jack brings up several more windows, typing away again before opening new pages that Mark easily recognizes as bank accounts. He watches as money is added to each, looking over some of the names. Daniel, Amy, Suzy, Robert. All of the people that had fallen for the scam, and Jack was giving their money back. Mark watches as Jack sits back, waiting for everyone's accounts to finish processing before closing the tabs and bringing up a couple more windows. He watches as Jack types an apology letter to each person, telling them of the scam and informing them all that their money has been returned, making it look as if it came straight from the IRS itself before sending it off to each person's email and shutting all the windows down. He turns to the phones, ending the call and the recording on his cell phone, and sits back, as if what he just did wasn't one of the best things Mark has ever seen.

"You realize that you just saved a dozen people thousands of dollars?" Mark asks, Jack finally turning to him, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"No one deserves that shite," he says simply, stretching his arms above his head as he stretches, vertebrae crackling before he settles back in over his laptop to work. Mark sits beside him idly, watching his brows scrunch down low over his eyes and his fingers fly as he types, and he wonders how he never appreciated how beautiful and amazing Jack is until just now.


End file.
